Talk:An Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome/@comment-77.56.136.215-20160728115026
Lavender Town is real. A lot of people make out storys but I know what I saw and felt. Here's my story which happened 3/4 years ago, I was 13/14: Me and my best friend read in an article that this Lavender Town makes children kill themselves etc. We thought that this is fake so we tried both versions out : The normal one and the backwords version. The sound is really creepy but we kept going on. My little brother was in the room too, so he kinda listened to it as well. After 10 minutes we felt dizzy and had a headache.. We felt really weird and uncomfortable. We thought thats normal because of the frequenses etc. A few hours later my friend left and went home. In the middle of the night I woke up it felt like something is pushing me down with its hand on my neck, I panicked, I couldn't breath and I couldn't move. It felt like I was paralyzed. 5 seconds later I sat up, heavily breathing, totally in shock and scared. I saw a black thing outside my window moving and then it left. A few minutes later I felt so uncomfortable and it felt like something is in my room and watching me. I stayed in my bed the hole time I was too afraid to stand up. I saw the black thing in my room, it went out of my room and moved somewhere I don't know where. I sat there for 30 minutes still trying to controll my breathing and trying to sleep again, but suddenly I heard my brother making really weird noises in his sleep. He has never done that before, he sounded scared. I opened my phone and wanted to record that sound, it was really loud. But as soon as I recorded he stopped. I waited and waited and he didn't make that noise again. I sat there and realized that all this was because of the Lavender Town. Finally I could sleep after a few hours of suffering. The next day my best friend came over again and she told me that she had the worst night ever. She woke up middle in the night panicing and she felt something in her room too. She heard the sound of the Lavender Town and it felt like the sound is leading her and telling her what to do. She felt so weird and she was in pain. She ran to her older sister crying. I know this sounds really weird, but if it really was fake why would this happen to has in the same night? This can't be a coincidence. I told my brother about the weird noises he made and he couldn't remember.. I don't know but I know for sure that I will never listen to it ever again!!! Yeah, it is possible that we were just scared of all the rumors we read and it messed with our heads, we were just little kids. Maybe. But I know what it felt like and what I saw and if you ask me, the Lavender Town is realer than you think it is. Listen at your own risk.